pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lightening McQueen/Polls for which suggestion you vote for something unknown
This is a blog post with polls for what you vote for a suggestion of something unknown. Polls Do you think Zurg at the end of Toy Story 3 thinks he's real or knows that he's a toy? He thinks he's a real Emperor Zurg He knows he's a toy Do you agree with that Zurg's owner might have lost his gun when it is not seen? Yes No Don't know Do you think Sid in Toy Story 3 still remembers that toys come to life or forgotten? He still remembers that toys come to life He has forgotten that toys come to life Do you think Sid still tries to destroy toys or stopped doing it? He still tries to destroy toys He stops destroying toys At the end of the first Toy Story, RC's remote was lost as being dropped onto the ground after his batteries run out. However in Toy Story 2, Andy still has the remote when he was playing with Woody and Buzz. What do you think about how the remote was there? Was picked up unseen by Woody and Buzz when Buzz's rocket lights up Andy has a spare remote Someone found the remote and gave it to him What do you think about what happened to toys like See 'n' Say in Toy Story 2? Sold Lost Put in the attic Thrown away Given to Molly Donated What do you think about what happened to most of the rest of Andy's toys like Etch, Snake, Robot, Bo Peep, Mr. Mike, Mr. Spell, Wheezy and others? Thrown away Lost Put in the attic Given to Molly when she was young Sold at yard sale Donated Do you think most of the Green Army Men got thrown away, lost, put in the attic, donated or sold? Thrown away Lost Put in the attic Donated Sold Do you think that Green Army Men container at Sunnyside is Andy's or someone else's? Andy's Someone else's Do you think Lotso got used to being on the front of the rubbish/garbage truck or not? Yes No Don't know Do you agree that the Monkey got free and told Lotso that the toys were escaping? Yes No Don't know Do you agree that Buddy got sent to his room? Yes No Don't know Do you agree that Dinoco refused to have Chick Hicks sign up with them? Yes No Don't know Where do you think Stephenson went after dropping Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell and Mater off at Porto Corsa? Went back to England Went to another country Don't know Which red Gremlin do you think is Tyler Gremlin? The one seen in the scene when Rod "Torque" Redline is killed The one seen forced away by some Japanese shopkeepers due to a item owned by them knocked down and smashed by Finn McMissile to prevent Mater getting captured Which suggestion do you think should be for Kabuto having his modifications in Cars 2 after Tokyo Mater when he was stripped of them? Mater's story in Tokyo Mater was not true That was another car who looked like Kabuto Kabuto got his modifications back after the story Do you agree with that Chauncy Fares and Topper Deckington III are seen when they almost crash into each other due to Professor Z? Yes No Don't know Do you think that Otis lives in Radiator Springs or not? Yes No Don't know Do you think Otis possibly lives in Radiator Springs or just visits there every once in a while? He lives in Radiator Springs He just visits Radiator Springs every once in a while Do you think Daisy still has the replacement Lotso or donated him or stored him in the attic? She still has him She donated him She stored him in the attic Do you think 42 Wallaby Way is the address of Philip Sherman's home or his dentist office? His home His dentist office Do you think that Dinoco is just a beverage, if it remains open in Cars 2 or if they created their own alternative fuel themselves? It is just a beverage It remains open in Cars 2 They created their own alternative fuel themselves People would agree with Miles Axlerod being arrested and other stuff. Also, in Hawaiian Vacation, how was Buzz able to speak Spanish again? What do you think happened to Totoro when he did not appear in Toy Story Toons so far? Also, it is weird that although Chuckles and Peas-in-a-Pod appear in Hawaiian Vacation, they don't appear in Small Fry and Partysaurus Rex. I don't know if they and Totoro will appear in another Toy Story Toons episode. Category:Blog posts